Godzilla
Name: Godzilla Race: Depends on the Incarnation Group: Children of the Autobots, later Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Likes: For Japan to be safe from killer monsters Dislikes: Monsters that threaten the weak and humans who don't understand him Biggest strength: His variety of powers Biggest weakness: He's more brawn than brains. Occupation: Best friend of Angewomon Quote: "You want to destroy Japan, you gotta get through ME first!" His theme Godzilla (Japanese: ゴジラ Hepburn: Gojira) (/ɡɒdˈzɪlə/; ɡoꜜdʑiɾa is a monster originating from a series of tokusatsu films of the same name from Japan. He first appeared in Ishirō Honda's 1954 film Godzilla and become a worldwide pop culture icon, appearing in media including 29 films produced by Toho, three Hollywood films, and numerous video games, novels, comic books, and television shows. He is often dubbed the "King of the Monsters", a phrase first used in Godzilla, King of the Monsters!, the Americanized version of the original film. Although some of Godzilla's films present him as a ferocious monster who is considered a punishment on mankind for delving too deeply into knowledge, many of his films (especially much of the Showa era ones) present him as a protector of humanity. Godzilla has mostly been played by rubber suit performers, the most notable one possibly being the late Haruo Nakajima. Legends of the Multi-Universe For a long time, Godzilla was basically the Superman of Japan. It seemed that many monsters took a liking to the Land of the Rising Sun, and were more than a match for the people who lived there. That is when Godzilla came to the rescue and surprisingly defeated every one of the monsters. He seemed invincible. However, things got different when all of Godzilla's enemies attacked. Godzilla and his friends were way outnumbered, and he was the only survivor. Now he's more than determined to give the evil monsters what's what! In this story, Godzilla is one of Angewomon's closest friends and can talk with humans. Powers * 'Rapid Regeneration - '''allows Godzilla to heal very quickly * '''Atomic Blast - '''Godzilla fires a blast of atomic energy from his mouth. He can use this to do damage and to propel himself off the ground and fly. * '''Aqua Strength - '''Godzilla draws strength from water. * '''Thunder Strength - '''Godzilla draws strength from electricity. * '''Super Jump Kick - '''Godzilla jumps a long distance and strikes his foe with both of his feet. * '''Spiral Ray - '''Godzilla's most powerful nuclear blast. It is red in color and does more damage than his normal nuclear blast. * '''Absorption '- Godzilla can absorb forms of energy, such as radiation. * '''Magnetic Force - '''Godzilla can use his body as a powerful magnet. Videos Gallery godzilla.JPG godzilla attack.JPG godzilla don't mess with me.JPG godzilla full view.JPG godzilla half view.JPG godzilla mouth glowing.JPG godzilla vs. devastator.JPG godzilla atomic breath.jpg godzilla close up.jpeg godzilla full view attack.jpg godzilla oh.jpg godzilla rar.jpg godzilla super jump.png godzilla victory.jpg spiralray.jpg|Spiral Ray godzilla spiral ray ahead.jpg godzilla spiral ray down.jpg godzilla spiral ray up.jpg godzilla spiral ray.jpg Super Godzilla1.jpg|Godzilla in his Super Godzilla form godzilla arrives.gif godzilla um what.jpg godzilla_1968_01.jpg Godzilla-cartoon-1978.png Invasion-of-Astro-Monster-Godzilla-dance.gif|Godzilla's hilarious but epic victory dance godzilla animated.jpg godzilla movie suit.jpg godzilla come at me.jpg godzilla flying.jpg godzilla game.png 9872_1.jpg 83fa1-destoroyah2b2.jpg Destoroyah_1995.jpg gz5.png haruo-nakajima-godzilla-1954.jpg movieSuit13_07.jpg MV5BYjkwN2Q4M2ItN2RkNC00ZDkwLWEzYTYtZGYxZmUyNDQ3ZWQ5XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTAyNDQ2NjI@._V1_.jpg Screen-Shot-2013-07-05-at-8.45.52-PM-600x326.png e9465bd7_c0f7_4559_b261_255e6f03ee19.jpeg XJECECc.jpg godzilla peace sign.gif Screenshot_2019-04-08 godzilla vs megalon - Google Search.png godzilla and jet jaguar shake hands.gif|The epic handshake moment between Godzilla and Jet Jaguar godzilla hugs crying angewomon.jpg|Godzilla comforts Angewomon as she cries over having almost lost him. godzilla hugs angewomon.jpg|Friends forever! images godzilla.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Team heroes Category:Monsters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Flyers Category:Regenerators Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Characters that hail from the Toho Godzilla Universe Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:One-Man Army Category:Claw Wielders Category:Tail Users Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Dinosaurs Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Anti Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Successful Heroes Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Characters with excellent durability Category:Chaotic Good Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Protective Characters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Reptiles Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters from the Past Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Frank Welker Category:Absorbers Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Giants Category:Godzilla and Mothra Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship